Not What It Seems
by ChicInGlitter
Summary: Garfield Logan and Richard Grayson are going to Wilson High. They soon find out that this is a school for spies. Their mission is to take down Mr. Roth and his Devil agents by taking his daughter Rachel. Don't own TT.
1. Going To School

"Come on , Garfield, put the video game away. We're going to be late for school.", yelled Richard Grayson.

" In a sec, I'm almost done." , Garfield replied back. He was 5' 11, just turned 16 a few weeks ago, and a vegetarian. His hair was blond and he had sky blue eyes. He loved video games but loved animals more after his parent's death in Africa. He stayed with his foster parents , Rita and Steve, but mostly stayed with his friend, Richard.

" Fine , I'm leaving you here." , Richard yelled. The door opened and closed quickly.

Garfield rolled his eyes and continued playing. Suddenly an aroma came to his nose. He swiftly picked up one of his books and threw it backwards. As quick as it left it came back and hit him on the back of the head.

" Ow! Dick!." Garfield cried in pain. He turned to see his friend. Richard was 6'0 and 17 yrs old. His hair was ebony and spiky. His eyes were almost like Garfield's but were more silvery.

" I was quiet this time. How did you know I was behind you ? " , he asked.

" I smelled your Axe , somehow. How did you throw that book so fast?", Garfield asked.

" Um, I don't know. Maybe reflexes. I guess our so called powers are improving." Richard said.

" You owe me big time ,Dick." , Garfield said smiling. " Lets go to our " gifted" school."

They went into Richard's car and drove off to Wilson High School.


	2. Spy School

" Funny. I don't remember this school being in Los Angeles.", Garfield spoke.

" I think it's new, but at least we were accepted."said Richard.

They finally arrived at the school. It was kind of small to them. It looked to at least hold 150 students.

Richard parked the car and they headed to the main entrance. To their right was a man with a gray suit and black tie. His hair was blond with a few white hairs and had emerald pupils.

" I'm Principle Wilson and welcome to Wilson High. You may not know this but you have to stay here till school's out." , he said smiling.

" You mean it's a boarding school ?," Richard asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Yes. You can pack your bags tomorrow. I already informed you parents." Principal Wilson answered. He started walking down the hallway.

Richard and Garfield looked at each other and followed him.

As they were walking they noticed the classrooms were empty but they kept following him. They turned right and saw an elevator. Principal Wilson pressed the button and the doors opened. He stepped inside and saw the boys staring at him.

" Well what are you waiting for?" , he questioned. They hesitantly stepped inside. Mr. Wilson pressed a button and the elevator went down a floor. The door opened revealing students and teachers walking around.

" Boys, welcome to Wilson High Spy School."

The phone was ringing. Rachel went over to pick it up. " Hello?"

" Rachel , you're going to be late for school. You can't be late on your first day." , the caller informed her.

Rachel mumbled " Its not my fault I had to change schools. Why did I have to go to your school dad?"

Her father said with no emotion " Well your powers are out of control and I need to supervise you. Now get ready." There was a click on the other line.

Rachel put her phone down . She took her shower and ate breakfast while thinking to herself why her dad had to ruin her life. And what powers?

She was 15 going on sixteen in a few weeks but she was smart for her age. She was 5'6 with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Rachel kept mostly to herself and wasn't the type to have a conversation with.

" Lucky you ,Rachel. I get to drive you to school!" her brother Jason said sarcastically.

" Don't worry we'll have so much fun together." Rachel said in the same tone.

Unlike Rachel Jason had black hair and brown eyes and was 6'0 tall. He was a skater and made many friends but he also hated to go to his father's school. He was 17 years old.

" Put you belongings in the back." Jason said taking his belongings to his car. Rachel got her stuff and they drove off.

"I wish it wasn't a boarding school." Jason complained.

Rachel agreed with him " You and me both."

They got out of the car and headed to the entrance. A man that looked like a bellhop greeted them. He asked for their stuff and gave them a paper for their locker. He waved and headed the opposite direction.

Rachel and Jason looked at each other and walked down the halls. A group of teens blocked their way.

"Going somewhere ?" asked a girl with pink hair in a side ponytail.

Jason answered, " To class ? Now if you'll excuse us - " He was stopped by a muscular teen with long brown hair making him look like a caveman.

" You have plenty of time." , the caveman smiled. Mechanical arms wrapped around them from a bald boy with goggles. " Check to see if these pit sniffers have any money. " The bald boy said to a black boy with a helmet with one eye. His eye switched to different modes till he found the right one.

" Hmmm. Its in their pockets and jackets." , the one eyed boy said. A girl with black hair and another one with blond reached into Rachel's while the caveman looked into Jason's. Jason looked at Rachel and nodded. His hands shot out a red X at the cavemen and the two girls and teleported Rachel and him behind the group.

They ran down the hall but tripped over a pink flash. The girl with pink hair stepped in front of them. " Since you're here we might as well introduce ourselves." I'm Jenny , the blond is Kitten the girl with black hair is Jade, the bald kid is Mike , one eye is Seymour, and the caveman is Baron. We run this school and don't even think about standing up to us or you'll be crying to your mommy."

" What on earth is going on hear?", a man in his forties walked down the hall. He was wearing a black dress shirt and pants with a red tie. The gang turned around and smiled nervously. Jenny replied " Uh , we were just seeing which one could do the most push ups. Right guys? " She looked at Jason and Rachel for support. They both nodded their heads.

" Well I'm glad you met our two new students Rachel and Jason. Rachel and Jason , these are your teammates. Have fun, and no more push ups in the hallways understand?" , Mr. Roth smiling.

" Sure thing Mr. R.", Jason smiling back. Mr. Roth walked away. " So I guess we're with you. Fun"

Jenny rolled her eyes , " Follow us and don't get lost." Rachel muttered , " Not with that pink hair. " Only Jason heard her and tried not to laugh.

They stopped at a classroom and entered. Mammoth explained " This is our classroom and only ours. It has a training course to help us with our abilities. This is of coarse Jump City Private Academy or as we like to call Devil Spy Academy which of course named after Mr. Roth. I sometimes wonder if that man was from Hell ." The gang shuddered at the thought.

" You have no idea." , Jason muttered. Rachel looked at him questionably wondering what he was talking about.


	3. Team

Garfield spoke up, "Spy School! I did not sign up for this!" Mr. Wilson looked at him then walked on with the boys following right behind him. He was greeted by a tall man with black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie.

"Garfield and Richard this is the Vice Principal, Bruce Wayne.", Mr. Wilson introduced. Garfield and Richard shook hands with him. Mr. Wilson went on, "He will be training you and the rest of your teammates for this year. I will see you later." He walked away back to the elevator.

Mr. Wayne showed them their classroom. Garfield asked, "How many teammates do we have?" Mr. Wayne answered, "You have another young man and two young ladies who also have just gotten their powers." Two girls and a guy were sitting quietly in their seats. The boy, who had a hoodie and sweatpants on, was black and seemed very large. One of the girls was caramel with two high ponytails. The girl sitting behind her had bright red hair, grass green eyes and skin that almost seemed orange.

"All of you can introduce yourselves while I get my teacher files," Mr. Wayne said then walked out of the stared at each other for a moment till the girl with the red hair spoke, "Greetings! I am Kori Anders and I have the power to fly. I also enjoy mustard and my favorite color is yellow. I am in the 11th Grade."

Everyone looked at Richard and he sighed. "I'm Richard Grayson and I have the power to have fast reflexes and make gadgets. I'm a junior also." Childishly, Garfield shouted, "Ooh! My turn! Okay, I'm Garfield Logan, a friend of Richard's, and I can smell and hear really well. I'm a sophomore and my favorite color is green. Richard didn't say this before but his favorite color is red." Richard rolled his eyes.

The caramel skin toned girl introduced herself, "I'm Karen Beecher and I have the power to fly and shrink my size. I'm a senior and my favorite color is yellow like Kori's." Last but not least the guy with the hood spoke, "My name's Vic Stone and I am a senior also and my favorite color is blue. My power is the knowledge of computers and gadgets."

Mr. Wayne came back with a file in his hand. "If you'll follow me there are some training clothes in the back", he said while pressing a button that led to a secret door in the back of the room. The students followed him and went to get changed.

_Devil_

Jason and Rachel's team sat down and got acquainted. Jenny went first, "I'm Jenny Xavier and I'm a junior and I can make hexes and cause bad luck. Oh, and my codename is Jinx." The black kid that had a helmet with one eye put an arm around her smiling, "You're not my bad luck. Anyway, I'm Seymour Matthews and I am a senior. My codename is See- more 'cuz I can see more than the human eye can and I can blast a powerful beam from it too."

Kitten went after Seymour," I'm Kitten Walker and I can control moths and I am able to make a whip from my hands. I just keep the name Kitten because I have a bit of a temper. I'm also a junior." Baron was sitting under her and introduced himself," I'm Baron Flinders and I have super strength. Don't really know why but I chose the name Mammoth, and I am a senior."

The bald kid said rudely, "That's because you look like a stupid caveman!" Baron shot him a mean look. "I'm Mike Jeneus, a sophomore and I make a whole bunch of gadgets. My codename is Gizmo. "The girl with the black hair spoke next." I'm Jade Nguyen and I do martial arts and I can grow claws that can cut through almost anything. I am a sophomore, too, and my codename is Cheshire because I wear a mask that has a huge smile on it."

Jason was about to speak next when Rachel asked where the restroom was. Jenny told her where it was and Rachel walked out hastily. Jason finally got to talk," I'm Jason and I am a junior. My powers are teleportation and shooting red guck from my hands in a shape of an X. Rachel is my sister and is a sophomore yet doesn't have any powers right now."

A middle aged man in a yellow, black, and white robe came in and said "Mrs. Walker please do not sit on other people's lap. I see you've met are new students. Well, I am Mr. Blood, sorry about my name, and I will be your trainer. Now let's get changed and start practicing."


	4. Training

_Wilson_

Garfield was panting from running the training course. His hearing helped only a little when flying disks were flying at him. He had only been in the course for two minutes and was so close to dying. What made things worse was a big metal wall that came up in front of him. There was no way around it and the flying disks were about to hit him when the collapsed and the wall went back into the ground.

"All right Garfield, go shower. Kori, you're up." said the voice of Bruce Wayne on the speaker.

Kori went to the training area. The buzzer rang which meant for her to get to the other side. Kori flew until the flying disk came at her. She was too busy dodging the disks that the metal wall popped up. Kori looked at the last second and ran into the wall at great speed. Mr. Wayne stopped the course and spoke through the speaker," You all right, Kori?"

Kori asked, "Why wouldn't I be?" She was standing as if nothing happened.

Garfield was already done showering and saw the whole thing. "You didn't tell us you had super strength!"

Kori answered," I thought it wasn't important. But this was an accident, and I only break things when I run into them."

Mr. Wayne sighed then turned his head "Okay. Richard you're up." Richard was fiddling with something then got up and went to the training area.

As the buzzer rang, Richard threw his own flying disks to destroy the training ones. He jumped high in the air just in time before the metal wall came. Richard grinned at how easy this was, but a wooden pole came from the wall and hit him in the head causing him to fall.

"You all right there, Richard?" Mr. Wayne asked. Richard gave him a thumbs up. "Karen it's your turn."

Karen went into the training room and kneeled as if she were in track. She dashed off as soon as the buzzer rang. The flying disks followed her and the metal wall trapped her. Not thinking about flying at the moment, her hands zapped out a yellow light. Looking at her hands, Karen zapped all of the disks and flew over the wall. She minimized her size dodging the poles that came from the got to the other side and panted heavily.

"Nice work, Karen. Vic you're up." Mr. Wayne said. Vic took off his sweat pants and hoodie showing his metal body.

Garfield stared in awe. "Dude, you like the people in my video games. This is so cool! I always wanted to see this." Garfield poked Vic's arm.

"Can you stop that? Oh, and your hair is green" Vic informed him before going to the training area. Garfield ran to the restroom and screamed as he saw his green hair.

Vic ran as soon as the buzzer rang. He swatted the disks with his hand and punched a hole in the wall big enough for him to get through. The wooden sticks were broken as he ran through them. When got to the other side he shouted," Booyah!"

Mr. Wayne announced, "Good job, Vic. You guys can shower and head to lunch." They all exited the room.

_Devil_

Rachel headed back to the room, but found a door open in the back. Her eyes grew wide as she saw a training area for her class. She saw Jason teleporting and shooting red goo everywhere.

"Nice of you to join us, Rachel" Mr. Blood said "You can change in the gym restroom to start your training. Hurry up because you are right after Jason."

Rachel quickly changed and came just in the nick of time. She entered the training area not knowing what to do.

"All you need to do is use your powers to get to the other side." Mr. Blood explained then blew the whistle. Robots came out and flew towards her. Rachel mumbled something under her breath and started to fly.

Jenny looked at Jason "I thought she didn't have any powers."

Jason answered "That's what I thought, too."

Rachel was trying to dodge the robots but one of them tackled her to the ground. She struggled to get up but knew that it was impossible. A buzzer went off making the robots go back in the wall.

"Good job Rachel. You are all dismissed for lunch." Mr. Blood announced.

Everyone showered and walked to the lunchroom. "Since when can you fly Rachel?" Jason asked.

_Rachel walked to the restroom. She was fixing her hair when she heard someone whisper her name._

_"Rachel" the voice said. She looked at every stall but no one was there. She went back to the mirror when she saw red words that said Azarath Metrion Zinthos. _

_"Azarath Metrion Zinthos?" Rachel said. All of sudden she started floating. Rachel was freaked out by this and looked at the words again._

_The voice came back" They will help you, Rachel." _

_Rachel said the words again and landed softly on her feet. "Whoa" was all she could say._

"I don't know." Rachel answered.

"I'm going to the office. I need a band aid." He said as he walked away.


	5. Rest of the Students

_Wilson_

"Hi, Gar! Hi, Richy!" a girl shouted from the door. Garfield and Richard sank in their seats hoping she would go away.

"Your cousin goes here now?" Richard said very irritated. The girl came over to the table.

"Hi, Tara." Garfield waved weakly. Tara gave them a bone crushing hug.

"I never thought I would go to the same school as you guys. We get to pick our own codename. Isn't that cool? I just spell my name T-E-R-R-A because I can control earth and it looks cool. Hey, when was your hair green? They match your eyes." Tara said.

"Wait, my eyes?" Garfield asked. Tara nodded and took her mirror out to show him.

Garfield sighed. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Tara. You can go now." he said trying to eat in peace.

A boy with black hair and eyes came over with three other teens.

"Better watch what you say, before you get pounded." He said sternly.

"Who are you?" Garfield asked the teens. The teens sat at their table introducing themselves.

"I'm Garth Waterman. I'm a senior and my codename is Aqualad. I have the power to control water and communicate with sea creatures." The boy with the black hair and said with a frown.

"Roy Harper." said the red head with brown eyes." Senior with the codename Speedy. I can use bow and arrows very well."

The pink haired girl spoke" I'm Kole Weathers and I am a sophomore. My codename is Kole because I can turn into a crystal and absorb any energy that hits me. That's Joseph Wilson, Mr. Wilson's son. He doesn't talk and he doesn't have any powers that we know of. He's also a junior and my boyfriend." She started blushing.

"From now on you have to call us by our codename. Karen and Vic, we will see you after lunch." Aqualad said. The group left the table.

"What do they need with you two?" Richard wondered. Karen and Vic shrugged but the bell rang. They were soon going to find out.

_Devil_

Rachel didn't want to sit with her group so she found other kids at another table.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Rachel asked.

"Not at all." a girl with a New Jersey accent said" I'm Toni Monetti but you can call me Argent. I can shoot silver plasma rays. I'm a sophomore by the way."

A red head introduced himself, "I'm Wally West or Kid Flash because of my super speed. I am also a junior."

"I'm Fang Stewart, senior, and I can shoot a web from my mouth and climb like a spider. I keep the name Fang because Spider Man was already taken." said the boy next to Kid Flash.

"I'm Rachel and I don't have a codename but I can fly." Rachel said.

Jason walked over to the table.

"Hey Rachel." he said. He looked at Argent and smiled at her, "Hi, I'm Jason."

"Toni or you can call me Argent." Argent said with a hint of red on her cheeks. Rachel, Kid Flash, and Fang looked at them and knew they liked each other.

Jason whispered into Rachel's ear, "I told dad what happened. He's very happy for you. Also he said to not tell anyone we're his kids." Jason went over to Jenny's table.

Rachel nodded. Since when was her dad happy?


	6. Change

_Wilson_

Karen and Vic went to Aqualad's homeroom.

"We saw you guys training and we wanted to know if you want to be on our team." Aqualad offered.

Karen answered," Why not." She looked at Vic.

Vic shook his head, "Thanks, but no thanks." He left the room. Karen ran after him.

Karen asked," Why didn't you accept the offer?"

Vic looked at her," I'm already on a team. They need me whether they know it or not." He walked away.

Karen yelled," Tell them I'm sorry!" Vic looked at her again and nodded.

Over the past weeks Garfield, Richard, Kori, and Vic grew. Vic became Cyborg and started making gadgets. Richard became known as Robin and his skills and gadgets were improving.

Kori and Garfield didn't grow as much. Kori's eyes and hands produced a green light giving her the name Starfire. Garfield only turned green all the way and could see at a long range giving him the name Beast Boy.

Love started to bloom, too. Karen became Bumblebee and started going out with Starfire even though they were on different teams. Robin and Starfire became close friends but wouldn't admit that they like each other. Beast Boy saw the couples and wished one day he would find love.

_Devil_

At Devil Academy, Jason became known as Red-X and Rachel became Raven. Raven soon became an outcast in her group and started hanging out with Argent. Rachel soon learned that her emotions were getting out of control so she soon felt nothing. You couldn't even get her to crack a smile.

Red-X soon became worried about his sister. He knew what was going to happen since the day of Raven's birth. The only thing that took his mind off of that was Argent. He didn't have the guts to tell her how he felt. Every time he saw her he would try to avoid her.

3rd P.O.V.

Kitten was having a party. This party would change everything between Wilson High and Devil Academy


	7. Mission: Party part 1

_Aqualad, Speedy, Bumblebee, Jericho, and Kole (Steel Team) walked into a poorly lit room. Across the room was a man sitting at a desk._

"I _have a special mission for you all." He said. He pushed a folder to the light. The team looked at the photos._

_The man continued, "Mr. T. Roth, middle aged widower and criminal. He is the leader of the famous Devil Agents that steal and kill anyone that gets in the way. His teenage daughter Rachel (who is equally dangerous as her father) will lead the Devil Agents. Here is the location where she'll be heading. I want you to bring her to the old abandoned warehouse. There will be others there to help you with your mission. I trust that you will complete this mission. Do you understand?"_

_The team nodded and left the room._

* * *

The Steel Team parked their car in the parking lot and headed to Kitten Walker's mansion. They were greeted by Cyborg, Garfield, Starfire, and Robin.

"What are you rookies doing here?" Aqualad asked with disgust. He didn't want them to interfere with his plans.

"If you must know, Water Boy, we were invited since Robin has connections." Beast Boy answered rudely. They stared at each other until Terra and Starfire had to break them up.

"Boys calm down. It's very - ooh! Where did you get that purse?" Terra asked Starfire.

"It is from the Couture of Juicy." Starfire smiled brightly. Everyone raised their eyebrows at her.

"Starfire, its Juicy Couture." Robin said.

"I thought that was a place where they give you free juice and coats?" Terra wondered.

Beast Boy was getting really frustrated and yelled," Terra SHUT UP! "

Terra looked at him in complete shock. Her eyes watered and she ran inside the mansion.

Everyone looked at Beast Boy with frowns on their faces. Beast Boy ran after Terra finding her at the punch table with no tears.

"Thanks a lot, Terra. Now our team is mad at me." Beast boy frowned.

"The pleasure was mine. Although it was fun being dumb, I am tired of it." Terra said.

"What's the point of acting dumb anyway?" Beast boy asked.

Terra looked at him and hesitated before answering," The truth is... I like Aqualad, but just don't want him to hate me because I'm smart."

Beast Boy looked at her in disbelief," That's it? Ya know you can be kind of dumb at the weirdest times."

"Thanks." Terra replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Tell him how you feel; I'm sure he'll understand." Beast Boy advised.

"I will. Hey, you see that girl over there?" Terra asked pointing to a girl with brown hair and purple streaks.

Beast Boy asked," What about her?"

"Ask her to dance. I have this feeling you two are going to have a connection." Terra smiled before walking to find Aqualad.

* * *

Meanwhile everyone else went to greet Kitten.

Kitten shouted," Robby, it's so good to see you again!" She hugged him tightly.

"Hi kitten."Robin said not too happy with her hugging him.

"Robin why does she call you Robby?" Starfire asked.

"It's his nickname." Kitten answered.

"Who is this Nick and what does this have anything to do with Robin's other name." Starfire asked still confused.

Kitten smiled and grabbed her hand," I'll tell you all about." They walked to couch on the other side of the room.

"I don't know about y'all but I'm ready to party!" Cyborg shouted. Everyone agreed and dispersed in the crowd.

Bumblebee and Cyborg saw Aqualad standing there looking around with a frown on his face.

Bumblebee asked with concern," What's wrong?"

Aqualad answered with sadness," I don't see Terra so I'm guessing she's with Beast Boy."

"BB is a sophomore and Terra's a senior. But Terra likes you more than anything else." Bumblebee explained," Now go win her heart before someone else does 'cuz there are plenty of cute guys around here."

"Not cuter than me right?" Cyborg asked smiling. Bumblebee rolled her eyes.

"Sparky why would you even ask? I won't even give any guy a second glance." Bumblebee said.

Cyborg smiled triumphantly," That's because I'm the best!" He took his girlfriend's hand and headed to the dance floor.


	8. Mission: Party part 2

Kitten was on the couch next to Starfire talking about nicknames.

Kitten asked," Now do you understand why I call him Robby?"

Starfire nodded," Yes, thank you for the explaining of the nickname." There was silence for a moment.

"So, Starfire, got a crush on anyone?" Kitten asked.

Starfire blushed before responding," Well, I do have one on Robin." Kitten smiled evilly in her head.

"Sweetie, don't waste your time with Robin." Kitten said shaking her head.

"Why not?" Starfire asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's so mean once you start dating him. He's known for breaking innocent girls' hearts and those girls end up crying their hearts out." Kitten said putting on a sad face.

Starfire was confused," Your heart can come out when you cry?"

Kitten laughed," It means they were crying a lot." _Wow! This girl is naive. Tricking her won't take long._

Starfire gasped," This is horrible!"

Her eyes widened when she saw Robin walk towards her.

Robin asked, "Hey, Star. You wanna dance?" Starfire forgot the previous conversation.

"Yes, I would love to!" she said following Robin to the dance floor.

* * *

Beast Boy walked over to the girl.

The girl looked up at him and asked rudely," What?"

Beast Boy asked her," Would you like to dance with me?"

"No. "She said bluntly.

"Okay... I'll just sit and talk to you. I'm Beast Boy." He said holding out his hand.

The girl rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Don't mind her. She's just mad because we forced her to come here." Another girl said. "I'm Argent. That's Raven."

"Where are Red X, Kid Flash, and Fang?" Raven asked.

"X is dancing, Kid Flash is talking to Jinx, and Fang is getting punch." Argent answered.

"So Raven, what are your powers?" Beast Boy asked.

"I can fly. You?" Raven said in monotone.

"I can hear, smell, and see more than a human can. I'm still not sure why I'm green. Use to have blond hair and blue eyes." Beast Boy said.

"At least you're all green. One of my eyes is purple and my hair is turning purple. I hope I don't turn purple." Raven said shivering at the thought."

"If that was supposed to make me feel better, it isn't working." Beast Boy grumbled.

Raven giggled making Beast Boy feel better.

"I like your laugh. It's cute." He said not knowing he said it out loud.

"What?" Raven asked thinking she heard wrong.

"Um- uh." Beast Boy stuttered while blushing.

"Hey guys." A boy said walking over to their group.

"Hey X." Raven greeted.

"Raven doesn't want to dance with this young mate over here, X." Argent said smirking.

"Hmm. Well Raven, you can dance with him or me. Your choice." Red X threatened.

Raven weighed her hands," Meet someone else or get someone with two left feet. Come on Beast Boy. Good luck Argent." Raven grabbed Beast Boy's hand and went to the dance floor.

* * *

Aqualad and Terra bumped into each other.

"Sorry." they both said.

"I need to talk to you." Aqualad said.

"Me too. You first."Terra said.

"Terra, I really like you, but I won't interfere with you and Beast Boy." Aqualad said.

"You think me and Beast Boy are a thing? Beast Boy's my cousin." Terra laughed. Aqualad blushed. Terra stopped laughing and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm smarter than you all think I am." Terra blushed.

"I kind of figured that out after a while." Aqualad said to her.

"If you want, I'm going to a fund raiser to help sea life if you want to come." Terra offered.

"Yeah, I can." He said grabbing her hand.

Speedy came over with a girl," Hey guys, this is Cheshire." They waved to each other. Bumblebee and Cyborg came over.

Cyborg yelled," Hey you got your girl!" Cyborg patted him on the back. Kole and Jericho came over.

Cyborg then yelled," It also looks like BB got himself a girl, too."

The Steel Team froze.

" Cyborg asked," What?"

* * *

Robin and Starfire started dancing to the music.

Robin asked," So, Star, I was wondering if you would go out with me?"

Starfire stopped dancing and said, "I cannot. Kitten has told me of your breaking of the hearts with girls."

Robin asked," Star, what are you talking about?"

Starfire shook her head," You do not have to lie to me Robin. Kitten told me everything."

Robin growled," I'll be right back."

Robin saw Kitten walking outside and followed her.

Robin demanded," Kitten, what did you tell Starfire?"

Kitten turned around and smiled, "Oh, Robby. I just wanted you all to myself."

"Kitten you know I don't like you and I never will." Robin said with annoyance. Kitten walked up to him backing him up into the wall.

"Please. That girl is so stupid. She'll fall for anything. What do you see in her?"

"So that is what I am. Stupid?" Starfire said standing at the door.

* * *

Beast Boy was dancing to the music while Raven stood there.

Beast Boy said," Come, on Raven. Lighten up." He grabbed her hand and twirled her around.

Raven started dancing to the music in step with Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"What?" Raven asked.

"I heard a crash. Come on." he said taking her hand.

* * *

The Steel Team looked at each other. Cyborg was the only one confused.

"Bee?" Cyborg asked.

"Don't worry about it Cyborg." Bumblebee said. The Steel Team saw Beast Boy and their target running. The Steel Team ran after them but Cyborg stopped Bumblebee.

"Bee, what's going on?" Cyborg asked.

Bumblebee looked at him," We're on a mission. That girl that Beast Boy's with is a criminal."


	9. Tranformation 1

_So that is what I am. Stupid?" Starfire said standing at the door._

"How did you become stupid anyway?" Kitten said snickered.

"Kitten knock it off." Robin said defensively but Kitten was still laughing.

"It is okay Robin. I talk differently because I'm not from this planet, which is why I do not know the meaning of most words." Starfire confessed.

"She's stupid and an alien freak!" Kitten snickered again.

Robin walked over to Starfire and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Starfire looked down, "I was afraid you would not want to be near me."

Robin's eyes widened with shock, "Star, it doesn't change anything between Beast Boy, Cyborg, and ... me." Starfire looked up at him figuring out what he meant.

Kitten interrupted by taking her whip to pull Robin back. "Kitten yelled, "Stay away from him! You probably hypnotized him with your alien mind control!"

Kitten raised her arms as a swarm of moths flew above her. She put her arms forward to command the moths to attack. Starfire swatted them but couldn't kill them. Kitten Robin yelled, "Star!" He tried to run over to Starfire, but the moths stopped him.

"Sorry Robby-poo, but your mine." Kitten said.

"I do not recall Robin being yours," Starfire said slowly rising from the ground and her eyes glowing green," nor do I recall his name being Robby-poo." Starfire flew at a great speed but was hit by Kitten's whip and fell.

"_Do something idiot," _said an unfamiliar voice in Robin's head. He saw Kitten ready to hit Starfire again, so he pushed the moths out of the way and blocked Kitten's shot.

Starfire was stronger than Robin, making the whip hurt more. Starfire's eyes widened when he was on top of him with his arms holding himself up.

"Why?" she asked.

"I still like you Star. No matter what. So do you wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked. His back started dripping with blood.

"Robin, this is the wrong time to ask." Starfire reminded him.

Robin chuckled "You're right. Kick Kitten's butt."

"I'll do more than kick her bottom." Starfire growled. She moved from under Robin and stood up.

"I've had enough of your unkind acts, Kitten. On my planet we punish those who are unkind to us."Starfire shouted.

"Ooh! Whatcha gonna do? Make me stupid?" Kitten laughed.

Starfire had enough. She felt a tingle in her arms and accidentally shot out star bolts. Starfire looked at her hands and smiled. She looked at Kitten who was wide eyed and smiled evilly at her. She reached her hand out and shot a star bolt at Kitten making her fall.

Kitten tried to attack with her moths but Starfire killed them all. She aimed at Starfire with her whips but Starfire caught them. Kitten was then spun around and then hit the wall.

"Foolish earthling. You really think you can beat me?" Starfire started turning into a monster. **(A/N: The one episode where she had I guess puberty and she covered herself with a lot of clothes.)**

She walked up to Kitten and held her by the neck against the wall. Kitten's eyes showed fear satisfying Starfire. Her body went back to normal and she dropped Kitten on the ground.

"Unlike the people on my planet, I do not wish to kill you." she said in a soft tone. She walked away heading over to Robin.

"Robin, are you okay?" Starfire asked.

"Dude, you alright? You took a bad hit." Beast Boy asked from the doorway with Raven next to him.

"You were watching this whole – are you holding hands?" Robin asked Beast Boy. Beast Boy and Raven blushed and let go.

"No." Beast Boy said. They went over to robin to help.

"Hey! My cut is gone." Beast Boy said in shock," Raven I think you healed my hand. Maybe you can heal Robin's back!

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked in confusion.

"Can you at least try Raven?" Beast boy pleaded.

"So you two were holding hands." Robin smirked. Starfire giggled.

"Shut up and lay on your stomach." Raven ordered. He quickly turned over.

Raven calmed herself before saying," Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Her hands started to glow a bluish white and slowly the scars were fading.

"Cool!" Beast boy said in awe.

"B!" Cyborg shouted coming into the room, "Get behind me guys. This girl is a criminal."

"No I'm not!" Raven said in defense.

"She healed Robin's back." Starfire said.

"And my paper cut!" Beast Boy added. Everyone held the bridges of their nose and shook their heads.

"What crimes have I committed?" Raven questioned.

"I don't know." Cyborg shrugged.

"How do we know you're not creating a robot army to take over the world?" Raven asked.

"Touché." Cyborg said in defeat.

"Who told you this anyway?" Robin asked.

"Well-" Cyborg started but was interrupted by darts flying everywhere.

Ten people dressed in black came into the room.

"Give us the girl and no one gets hurt." One of them demanded.

Cyborg blasted the wall and they all ran out of the building.

"Get in the car!" he shouted. They all followed his directions. Cyborg started the car and stomped on the petal.

"Go to my house! It's the farthest away." Robin shouted.

"Who are they?" Beast Boy asked. Everyone was wondering the same thing.

**Phew! Not the best I came up with. R/R Pretty plz!**


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I'm back! Sorry for my long absence. A lot of things were happening so I couldn't really update my stories. I'm not here to discontinue anything, but to edit and update when I can. Again, I apologize for the long absence.


End file.
